Apprends moi
by Trisk3ll
Summary: Depuis notre rencontre à la tour d'astronomie, je ne pense qu'à toi. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Apprends moi à aimer. Apprends moi à être moi.
1. Qui es tu?

Apprends moi

Chapitre 1 : Qui es-tu ?

Un jeune homme se baladait dans les couloirs. Il était grand, musclé sûrement dû à des entraînements de Quidditch. Il avait des cheveux noir de jais qui retombaient négligemment sur son front, ses yeux d'un noir profond faisaient rêvés toutes les filles de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour elles, il n'en avait que faire. Il ne rêvait que de gloire, de pouvoir. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Tom Jedusor, un Sang Mêlé. Il détestait les Moldus à cause de son père. Il était en dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie. C'était un élève studieux qui obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait un certain don pour manipuler les gens et la magie noire qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il portait un insigne de préfet en chef.

Il venait de terminer sa ronde et retournait à son dortoir personnel dû à son grade. Mais avant, il décida de passer par la tour d'astronomie. Il aimait regarder le ciel, réfléchir. Il pouvait être tranquille sans que personne ne le dérange. Il monta les escaliers et poussa la porte. Il marcha vers le rebord de la fenêtre, l'ouvra et s'assit. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant qu'une personne arrive. Il se retourna et ouvrit la bouche en pensant sermonner cette personne qui l'avait déranger pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Malheureusement, aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir. Il resta comme figé.

Devant lui, se dressait une fille, la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, tendrement bouclés, soyeux. Ses yeux étaient verts. Elle ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit en soie. Elle semblait avoir pleuré car ses yeux étaient rouges. Tom ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Toute sa personne semblait reflété la grâce et la confiance.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger, commença-t-elle.

-Ce qui est fait est fait mais maintenant tu peux partir. Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

Tom aurait voulu se montrer aimable mais il ne pouvait pas.

-Je suis à Gryffondor.

Il détestait les Gryffondor. Ils étaient trop fiers.

-J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour t'être balader dans les couloirs pendant la nuit.

-De toute façon, je n'attendais pas mieux de ta part.

Sa dernière phrase laissa Tom bouche bée. Elle avait osé lui répondre, jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant elle. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation.

-Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de continuer cet échange avec une pauvre fille comme toi.

Tom vit la colère passait sur son visage, et deux secondes après elle explosa.

-Tu te prends pour le centre du monde mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Je préfère être une pauvre fille qu'un naze comme toi. Personne ne t'aime.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en courant. Elle pleurait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle lui a crié dessus. Décidemment, cette fille lui plaisait.


	2. Rhiannon

Chapitre 2 : Rhiannon

Une semaine avait passé sans que Tom ait revu la fille. Il ne savait même pas son nom et avait essayé de se renseigner mais en vain. Elle demeurait introuvable. Il voulait la revoir pour lui faire payer son insolence. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre quand un de ses camarades de dortoir arriva.

-Toujours en train de faire les cents pas.

Il lui lança un regard de travers. Isaias Malefoy était un de ses plus proches fidèles. Il lui confiait toutes les missions les plus délicates et les plus secrètes. Il ressemblait à Tom mais il était blond et avait des yeux gris et froid. C'était le seul qui pouvait le raisonner pour éviter qu'il aille trop loin.

-Dépêche toi de te préparer.

Tom le questionna du regard. Il ne voyait pas de quoi Isaias voulait parler.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié. Tu as une réunion du club Slugh, lui rappela-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Il détestait ces réunions, c'était d'un ennuie mortel. Slughorn n'arrêtais pas de se vanter. Il prit un pantalon noir simple et une chemise noire avec des coutures argent et s'habilla.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Tom sortit du dortoir. Il passa devant quelques filles de Serpentard qui n'ont pu se retenir de glousser à son grand désespoir. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et marcha d'un pas lent vers les appartements de Slughorn.

Arrivé devant le tableau, il frappa et on vint lui ouvrir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de remercier et alla s'asseoir sur son pouf. Le professeur Slughorn était un énorme bonhomme, la figure rose et les cheveux bruns. Ses vêtements menaçaient de craquer à chacun de ses mouvements.

-Ah Tom ! Je suis ravi de vous voir. Nous attendons encore une personne qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Tom se força à sourire. La personne arriva quelques minutes après.

-Mademoiselle O'Manion, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard professeur.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma chère. Messieurs, je vous présente Rhiannon O'Manion.

Le professeur lui montra un pouf, juste à côté de Tom qui lui n'en revenait pas. Il avait enfin trouvé la fille qui lui avait manqué de respect.

La réunion passa doucement, le temps semblait ne plus s'écouler. Tom pensait à la meilleure façon de lui faire payer son insolence. Le professeur les laissa partir qu'à vingt trois heures. Tom se dépêcha de sortir et attendit Rhiannon qui ne semblait pas presser. Quand il la vit sortir, elle était au bras de ce Wilhem Podolski. Elle passa devant Tom sans le voir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire ignoré de la sorte. Il se planta devant elle.

-Alors comme ça tu m'ignores. Après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel alors que son copain bouillonnait de rage. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait un sacré culot mais après tout, elle aussi, elle en avait. Elle connaissait Tom Jedusor, il avait une sacrée réputation. Mieux valait de ne pas se frotter.

-Ecoute, je t'ai dérangé alors que tu réfléchissais mais on ne va pas en faire tout un plat. Wilhem, tu me raccompagnes ?

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle partit. Tom la prit pas le poignet.

-Que les choses soient claires entre nous O'Manion. Quand tu t'adresses à moi, tu me montres un minimum de politesse. Aussi non…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Aussi non quoi Jedusor ? Tu ne la toucheras même pas sinon tu auras à faire à moi.

-Wilhem ! Reste en dehors de ça !

-Tu devrais écouter ta copine ! Sinon tu pourrais le regretter ! Ce n'est qu'un avertissement O'Manion, fais attention !

Il la lacha et partit les laissant bouche bée.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, ne t'inquiéte pas ! Il est fou ! Il m'a fait peur !

Ils partirent main dans la main en direction de leur dortoir.

Pendant ce temps là, Tom réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il aurait voulu lui faire plus peur. Il rentra dans son dortoir privé. Il se déshabilla et se laissa couler en bon bain bien chaud. Quand il eut fini, il se coucha et s'endormit vite.


	3. Cauchemar

Chapitre 3 : Cauchemar

_-Non pitié ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! _

_Un rire glacial retentit. Il s'approchait. _

_-Je vais te tuer et personne ne se souviendra de toi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe. _

_La fille était effrayée, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et des traces de sang un peu partout. L'homme qui la menaçait n'avait rien d'humain, ses yeux étaient rouges, son nez se résumait à deux fentes. Il ressemblait à un serpent._

_-Non Tom, je t'en prie ne fait pas ça !_

_-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Avada Kedavra !_

Tom se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar, il se souvenait de tout les détailles. Il se rappelait de la fille, il l'avait déjà vu. Elle ressemblait à Rhiannon. Elle l'avait appelé Tom. Tout était confus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour se réveiller. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de cette fille ? Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber. Il prit un livre sur la magie noire. Il aimait cette forme de magie, elle était beaucoup plus puissante que la magie blanche. Il essaya de lire mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule personne, Rhiannon. Il se surprit à vouloir savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Dès qu'elle était près de lui, son cœur battait plus vite. Isaias lui aurait reproché d'être amoureux mais c'était une chose impensable. Il allait devenir le plus puissant mage noir, tout le monde le craindrait. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Il s'endormit avec ce rêve, celui de devenir le plus puissant mage noir.


	4. Bal de Noël

Chapitre 4 : Bal de Noël…

Ce soir, le bal de Noël avait lieu. Rhiannon se préparait avec des amies. Elle portait une robe verte qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Dans ses cheveux, elle avait mis des fils verts. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle semblait très excitée, elle y allait avec son petit ami, Wilhem. Elle avait longtemps attendu ce bal.

Pendant ce temps là, Tom se préparait aussi. Il y allait avec Millie Scherzinger, une blonde aux grands yeux bleu océan. Il portait un costume noir avec des coutures argent. Il détestait les bals.

Rhiannon descendait les escaliers, Wilhem se tenait au milieu du hall. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il se précipita vers elle et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il avait beaucoup de chance et il le savait. Rhiannon était une des filles les plus belles de Poudlard mais elle était simpa, drôle, intelligente. Toutes les qualités qu'une fille a pour être parfaite. Elle était sublime dans sa robe verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

A l'autre bout du hall, une autre personne attendait sa cavalière. Tom avait vu Rhiannon descendre les escaliers. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une présence. Il se retourna et vit Millie. Elle portait une robe noire toute simple mais avec un décolleté généreux. Il lui proposa son bras qu'elle accepta. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à une table où il y avait tout les « amis » de Tom. A cet instant, il vit Rhiannon entrer dans la salle avec son petit ami. Il détestait son petit ami car il avait réussi à avoir son cœur. Il se mit une gifle mentale pour avoir oser penser une telle chose. Il ne devait pas avoir de sentiments, c'étaient pour les faibles.

La soirée semblait ennuyeuse pour Tom mais pour Rhiannon, elle semblait magique. Wilhem la faisait danser, ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de futur. Ce qu'ils allaient faire après les ASPICS, plus tard. Tout se passait bien quand soudain…


	5. Je te laisse vivre

Chapitre 5 : Je te laisse la vie

La porte explosa. Les élèves commencèrent à paniquer. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Tom. Grindelwald apparut avec ses fidèles. Rhiannon était comme figée. L'assassin de ses parents se tenait là et elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Bonsoir ! Je suis désolé pour mes manières qui laissent à désirer. Comme tout le monde le sait, enfin, je suppose, je suis Grindelwald.

Une fille cria ce qui entraîna tout de suite une énorme panique. Les professeurs ainsi que le directeur essayèrent tant bien que mal de rassurer les élèves et de réclamer le calme. Grindelwald se dirigea vers la fille qui avait crié et prononça le sort fatal. Beaucoup d'élèves étouffèrent un cri, ils ne voulaient pas finir comme leur camarade. Le mage noir regarda les élèves un à un et s'arrêta vers Tom.

-Tom ! Mon élève prodige ! Je suis fier de toi. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu entrer dans Poudlard. Je t'avoue que tu m'as surpris. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Rhiannon fixais Tom, c'était impossible. Jamais, au non, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu être un partisan de Grindelwald. Certes, il était ambitieux, aimait faire peur à tout le monde. Elle laissa couler une larme sur ses joues roses qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître. Elle devait être forte pour ses parents.

-Quelle est cette surprise Maître ?

-Tue autant d'élèves que tu voudras.

Tom sourit et ses yeux devinrent brusquement rouges. Il se dirigea vers plusieurs élèves qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. Il marcha en direction de Rhiannon. Wilhem resserra sa main sur sa baguette, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, protéger coûte que coûte Rhiannon. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur le visage de Tom.

-Une dernière chose à dire, Wilhem ? Après, il sera trop tard.

Rhiannon ne comprit pas ce que Tom voulait dire. Elle se tourna vers Wilhem et le questionna du regard. Elle se sentait perdue.

-Rhiannon, je voulais te dire, que je t'aime par-dessus tout. Tu es tout pour moi. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te protéger.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je t'aime ! Fais attention à toi !

-Oh ! Comme c'est touchant, se moqua Tom.

Rhiannon comprit que Tom ne voulait pas la tuer elle mais Wilhem. Malheureusement pour elle, elle le comprit trop tard. Il était déjà mort, les yeux perdus dans le vide, fixant le plafond sans le voir. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle pleurait ce qui ne plaisait pas à certaines personnes notamment à Grindelwald qui la prit pas les cheveux.

-Voyons jolie demoiselle, il ne faut pas pleuré.

Ses fidèles rirent et Rhiannon s'énerva.

-Tu t'énerves ? Ton visage me rappelle quelques choses. Laisse moi réfléchir. Oh mais je m'en rappelle. Tu es la petite O'Manion.

Rhiannon ne savait plus quoi dire, il se souvenait d'elle. Son pire cauchemar depuis un an maintenant se rappelait d'elle.

-Rhiannon ! Un magnifique prénom ! Tu es aussi belle que ta mère.

-Ne parlez pas de ma mère !

-Tu as son insolence ! Elle m'a supplié de la tuer après qu'elle a vu succombé son mari ! Paix à leurs âmes !

Rhiannon se souvenait des prières de sa mère, de ses lamentations. Elle en rêvait encore la nuit. Elle s'était lâchement enfuie au lieu de leur tenir tête. Elle avait couru longtemps dans les rues de Londres ne sachant pas où aller. Elle s'était réfugiée au Chaudron Baveur. Elle pleurait souvent la nuit en silence. Des larmes coulèrent doucement le long de ses joues. Grindelwald l'avait aussitôt remarqué.

-Tu pleures ? Je vais te faire un cadeau ! Ecoute moi bien ! Je vais te laisser en vie !

-Non, tuez moi ! Je vous en prie !

-J'en étais sur ! Je te laisse en vie avec tous tes cauchemars. Tom !

-Oui Maître ?

-Nous partons !

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Rhiannon était au milieu, les jambes repliées sur elle. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il aurait du la tuer. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de vivre. Sa meilleure amie se dirigea lentement vers elle. Elle la prit doucement dans ses bras et la berça.


	6. Le collier de Salazar

Chapitre 6 : Le collier de Salazar

Tom était dans un manoir perdu au milieu d'un bois. Il regardait par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Il y avait maintenant un moi s qu'il avait pris la fuite avec Grindelwald. Il repensait à Rhiannon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était triste pour elle et surtout de l'avoir quittée. Elle devait le haïr. Il avait quand même tué son petit ami devant ses yeux. Il s'en voulait. Il l'avait vu pleurer. Grindelwald avait tué ses parents. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre tirant Tom de ses pensées. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de trouver Isaias.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Tom.

Pour toute réponse, Tom grogna. Il n'avait besoin de parler à personne, il a toujours été un solitaire.

-Garde tes secrets Tom. J'en ai que faire. Je venais juste te dire que le maître voulait te voir. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te dépêches, il est énervé.

Tom sortit de sa chambre laissant Isaias seul. Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans le bureau de Grindelwald.

Arrivé devant, il frappa et on li demanda d'entrer. Grindelwald était assis derrière son bureau. La pièce était meublée avec goût. Il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres traitant de magie noire. Tom prit place dans un des fauteuils. Le mage noir était en train de lire. Il ne releva le nez de ses parchemins que quelques minutes après. Il se cala dans son fauteuil et regarda intensément Tom qui se dernier ne baissa pas les yeux en signe de soumission. Il soupira.

-Tom. Mon cher Tom. Comme tu le sais sûrement, mon heure approche à grand pas. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sur. Tu dois faire attention à lui. Il est dangereux. Je compte sur toi pour prendre ma succession après ma mort. Je vais te donner quelques conseils. La moitié de mes fidèles sont prêts à te suivre, l'autre… préférerait se battre contre toi pour avoir ta place. Prends tes amis comme tes futurs ennemis. Tu comprends ? Je suis sur que oui. Ne dévoile jamais tes sentiments et n'hésite pas à être cruel. J'ai vu comment tu as réagi quand je t'ai regardé. Tu n'as pas baissé les yeux comme tout les autres, tu m'as regardé. Tu iras loin, tout le monde te craindra. J'en suis persuadé.

Tom ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Avez-vous fini ?

Grindelwald se mit à rire.

-Bien sur ! Mais avant, je voulais te mettre en garde !

-Contre qui ?

-Rhiannon O'Manion.

Tom fut étonné qu'il parle d'elle.

-Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

Grindelwald sourit.

-Tout le monde a ses secrets, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux partir.

Tom rejoignit sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Grindelwald l'avait mis en garde contre Rhiannon. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit. Il refit encore ce cauchemar. Il voulait la voir. Il se réveilla en sueur et prit une douche. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla chercher Isaias. Il voulait lui demander les prochaines sorties à Pré-au-Lards. Il le chercha pendant longtemps quand il le vit près à s'en aller. Il l'interpella et l'intéressé se retourna.

-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

-Dépêche toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

-Dis moi les dates de sorties de Pré-au-Lards.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela ne regarde que moi !

-Très bien ! La prochaine est le 14 février. En revanche, je ne sais pas si Rhiannon sera là !

-Ce n'était pas pour voir Rhiannon !

-Non ? Pour ta jolie blonde ? Millie, je crois ! Elle est partie avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle ne t'a pas attendu. C'est dommage !

-Tais toi !

-Donne moi une seule raison de le faire ! Tu n'es pas encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

Il partit laissant Tom très énervé. Il prit sa cape sur la porte manteau de l'entrer et décida de sortir. L'air frais lui fera sûrement du bien.

Il transplana dans l'allé des Embrumes. Il regarda les devantures des boutiques. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. En vitrine, il y avait un magnifique bijou. A côté, il y avait une étiquette où il était écrit : « _Ce collier appartenait au grand Salazar Serpentard. »_ Le collier était un argent, le pendentif était en forme de serpent. Tom entra dans la boutique qui portait comme nom « Barjow et Beurk ». Il alla au comptoir quand un vieux monsieur vint en sa direction. Il était petit. Il possédait quelques touffes de cheveux par ci par là. Il souriait révélant des dents jaunes. Ses yeux semblaient vitreux. Il n'inspirait pas confiance.

-Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ?

-Il y a, dans votre boutique, un objet qui m'intéresse au plus haut point.

-Dites moi tout !

-Le collier que vous dites qu'il appartenait au grand Salazar !

-Un magnifique bijou je vous l'accorde.

-Combien en demandez vous ?

-Trop, j'en ai bien peur ! Avez-vous de quoi payez ?

Ce vieux monsieur commençait à l'énerver. Il était le descendant de Serpentard, c'était inimaginable qu'il devait payer pour avoir quelque chose qu'il lui revient de droit. Tom n'avait pas de quoi payer.

-J'en étais sur ! Si vous tenez tellement à l'avoir, vous pouvez travailler pour moi.

-Je réfléchis à votre proposition et je vous donnerai ma décision.

Il sortit de la boutique et rentra au manoir.


	7. PréauLard

Chapitre 7: Pré au Lard

-Rhiannon, s'il te plait, viens avec nous. Ca te fera du bien de sortir, supplia Hannah, la meilleure amie.

-Laisse moi Hannah ! Je n'ai pas envie de sortir.

Depuis l'assassinat de son petit ami, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle. Sa meilleure amie ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle se levait que pour manger, aller en cours et faire ses devoirs. Hannah ne l'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'elle avait vécu beaucoup de chose, l'assassinat de ses parents et maintenant celui de son petit ami. Elle la plaignait mais elle admirait son courage.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Je te laisse. Passe une bonne journée.

-Tu vas me laisser toute seule ?

-Tu ne veux pas venir et je ne compte pas passer toute ma journée enfermée. Es-tu vraiment sure de ne pas vouloir venir ?

-Je crois que tu as raison, je ne vais pas continuer à m'enfermer dans mon chagrin. La vie continue.

-Là, je reconnais ma Rhiannon ! Aller ! On va un peu t'arranger ! Excuse moi de te dire ça mais là… tu ressembles à un zombie !

-Ce n'est pas grave !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rhiannon ressembler moins à un zombie. Elles se rendirent à Pré au Lard. La journée s'annonçait magnifique, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez au grand plaisir des élèves. Il faisait presque chaud. Elles flânèrent le long des rues. Rhiannon, pour une fois depuis quelques mois, se détendit. Elles allèrent à la librairie où Rhiannon acheta un livre sur son sujet préféré, les elfes. Elle trouvait ces êtres intéressants et fascinants. Elle aurait aimé leur ressembler. Elles passèrent chez Honeyducke et craquèrent pour quelques sucreries. Elles prirent la direction des Trois Balais qui était bondé. Elles réussirent à trouver une table vide. Elles commandèrent des Bierreaubeurre. Rhiannon se sentit observer mais elle ne dit pas à mot à son amie.

Pendant ce temps là, Tom avait demandé la permission à son maître de pouvoir passer la journée à Pré au Lard, c'était son jour de congé. Malgré quelques réticences de sa part, il avait accepté. Tom avait pris soin de se cacher aux yeux des élèves. Il avait mis une grande cape noire dont la capuche recouvrait son visage. Il s'était rendu dans le pub le plus célèbre de Pré au Lard. Il avait attendu toute la journée Rhiannon. Isaias avait sûrement raison, elle ne voulait pas venir. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Avec tout ce q'elle avait subi, elle ne devait ne plus avoir goût à la vie. Il regardait tout le temps pour voir qui entrait. C'était en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il allait partir qu'il vit que Rhiannon était entrée. Elle était encore plus belle. Ses joues et le bout de son nez étaient rouges. Elle avait fait des achats. Elle semblait heureuse. Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Quelque chose semblait déranger Rhiannon. Sûrement qu'elle devait se sentir observer. Dès que son regard croisa celui de Tom, celui-ci trouva soudainement un vif intérêt pour le verre qui était devant lui

-Rhiannon, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je… je ne sais pas. Je me sens observer. Tu n'as pas cette impression.

-Non.

Rhiannon se tourna une dernière fois vers l'homme qui semblait l'observer. Une grande capuche cachait son visage.

-Rhiannon !

Cette dernière sortit de ses pensées et regarda son amie qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-Tout va bien Hannah ?

-Oui… Seulement, il faut que l'on parle.

-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

-De toi !

-De moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je suis très inquiète pour toi. La nuit, je t'entends pleurer et crier. Les autres filles pensent que tu es folle. Tes notes sont en chute libre. Je suis censée être ta meilleure amie. Avant, on se disait tout. Mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes, que tu prends tes distances. De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je suis désolée que tu penses ça ! Mais j'ai peur de te perdre. Tu es la seule personne qui me reste. Ils m'ont tout pris Hannah ! Tout ! Ils ont tué ma famille, mon petit ami. Il ne me reste que toi. Je m'en fous que les autres pensent que je suis folle. Ils ne vivent pas ce que j'endure. Ils n'ont pas vu leurs parents mourir devant eux. J'en fais des cauchemars. Je revois ces scènes toutes les nuits. Je veux me venger, Hannah. Je ne vis plus que pour ça. La vengeance est la seule chose que je veux. Mon seul but dans la vie. Je dois te faire peur. Je dois te dégoûter. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Hannah semblait choquée par les propos de son amie. Elle avait tellement changé. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais cherché à se venger. Elle aurait tout simplement tourné la page. Elle serait passée à autre chose, continuer sa vie.

-Je… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire de telles choses. Je suis… comment dire… choquée par tes propos. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Et je sais que tu n'aimes pas la vengeance. Je sais que tu es dans une mauvaise période de ta vie. La vengeance ne résout rien et tu le sais très bien. Arrête tout de suite, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Les personnes qui t'ont fait ça sont beaucoup plus puissantes que toi. Ils doivent sûrement pratiqués la magie noire. Ils te tueront d'un claquement de doigt.

-Je ne te demande pas de m'aider. J'ai simplement besoin de ton soutient.

Rhiannon se leva et partit. Elle laissa son amie seule avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'un arbre. Elle était énervée contre son amie. Elle aurait souhaité qu'elle la soutienne. Elle vit devant elle l'homme qui était au Trois Balais. Il avait toujours sa capuche qui masquait son visage. Tom l'avait suivi sans qu'elle le sache.

-Que me voulez vous ?

Sa voix était remplie de haine. Tom sentait qu'elle souffrait beaucoup.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal. J'aimerais simplement discuter.

Tom était étonné de sa gentillesse soudaine. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes. Mais il devait se montrer cruel. Ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Le Maître le lui avait assez répété. Aimer, c'était pour les faibles. Il n'était pas faible. Malheureusement, dès que Rhiannon était près de lui, tout ce qu'il avait appris sembler disparaître.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

Elle se leva et commença à partir. Tom la retint par le poignet ce qui la fit sursauter. Ce contact lui donna des frissons. Il la lâcha et la laissa partir avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il la regarda rentrer dans le château. Il resta un moment à admirer le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui. La nuit commençait à tomber et les élèves rentraient. Tom décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui aussi de revenir au manoir.


End file.
